


Returning home

by Alenacantfly



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Season 3, bratva!Oliver, oliver is alive, set after the climb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Olicity Prompt:<br/>After Oliver comes back from the dead through the Lazarus Pit he reverts to back to cold, emotionless S1 Oliver. Lets pretend that the Bratva took him to Russia after helping him escape from the League as a favor.<br/>Felicity meanwhile doesn't know what to do with Oliver and there's sweet, supportive Ray who's helping her get through everything.<br/>When Oliver finds out about Felicity/Ray he's furious and possessive because that's how Bratva captains are. BOOM! Hot Bratva Olicity smut!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning home

**Author's Note:**

> I finally catched up with Arrow and omg I'm in pain and I also had to read some straight/Olicity smut first, because this is the first time I write for F/M  
> But this is such a cool prompt idea and I love Olicity, so let's do this

“You are alive?“  
There was so much wonder and love in her voice, it almost moved something inside of him. _Almost ___.  
Before the fight with the league of assassins he surely would have felt something. But he wasn't the person he had been before.

_Every time I do that I'm trading away little pieces of myself. And the part that I'm trading away is Oliver Queen. ___

"I am", he confirmed coldly. He didn't flinch away from her hug, but he didn't welcome it either. When she let go he nodded at her and stepped back. "We have work to do." His friends, no, his _team ___watched him carefully, but neither Roy nor Diggle said anything.  
_Good. ___He couldn't let himself get emotional, get weak again.

 _And I'm so afraid that he'll use your humanity against you. ___

Oh, how right she had been. But never again was he going to let his humanity get the better of him. They taught him how to switch it off completely and that was good so. 

He didn't come to help the citizens of Starling when they called for his help. He didn't flinch when he saw the pictures of horrible deaths on the TV or when he heard how his city was being reclaimed by all the criminales he had been chasing.  
He didn't falter when Thea broke down.  
He let Roy hit him and Diggle call their friendship off.  
He never snapped, never showed emotion, until...

They were on the news. Together. His arm around her waist as if it fucking belonged there. It was the first time he felt something.

She smelt like flowers and a light summer breeze. Had always smelt like that. But when he saw her, when he got close enough to her, he could also smell a hint of men's aftershave and even though she denied being together with Ray, it made his guts twist.

The first thing he did when she opened the door was scream at her. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" That clearly wasn't his smartest move, but once he had allowed himself to feel somethig, he just couldn't stop. There was so much anger running through his veins he could hardly think.  
"Oliver, what's wrong?" Even though her voice was shaking and she was clearly afraid of him, she still worried about him. Oh sweet, Felicity. Sweet, innocent Felicity.  
"I wasn't supposed to feel again! It makes me weak and human!" He paced through her living room, fearing to stay still and take a look at her. 

"You ruined it. You ruined it all", he muttered. She had sat him down on her couch, had been so gentle and soft and just so _Felicity ___it made all his walls come down. "Why can't I stop loving you? You ruined it!", he screamed, standing up. He swirled around and hauled her up.  
She didn't protest when he angrily pressed their lips together, didn't pull away when he bit down on her lower lip a bit too roughly. "Oliver", she pleaded, but he didn't listen.

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you never wanted this, never wanted me and I'll stop", he promised although he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep it.

He threw her onto her bed and she squeaked as she bounced on top of it, but didn't make an attempt to get off the bed, away from Oliver, who crawled closer to her on the sheets, but still she didn't object.  
_She still trusts me ___, it dawned to him and he coulndn't help the prediatory smile that slipped onto his face.

Felicity went completely still as he draped himself over, returning to kissing once more. She gasped softly when he moved on, down her neck, biting softly. She helped taking her top off and Oliver focused completely on the bare skin before.  
It felt like he had wanted this, wanted her for forever. He softly kissed her breasts, trailing lower still. Something snapped, like a bond was broken and suddenly Felicity was pushing him onto his back, freeing him of his clothes and leaving herself bare too.  
"Do you have any idea how worried I was?", she snapped, digging her nails into his shoulders as she dragged him back on top of her. "I thought you were dead. I thought you had died on that fucking mountain-" She raked her nails down his back and oh, _oh ___

Loving and tender was something he knew nothing of, but this, this angry, needy, claiming, this he could do.  
He growled in response, pressing her down into the mattress. "Did you miss me so? Did you cry for me?", he taunted, rolling his hips. "Did Ray help you mourning?", he growled. "No, no", Felicity stammered, pulling him closer and holding on tightly. "Just you. Only you."  
Something inside of Oliver broke at hearing her words and he just gave in, getting rid of any clothes that were still seperating them and settling between her legs. "Condom?", he asked while he spread her legs widely. "I'm on it."  
Her breathing hitched so beautifully as he pressed one cold finger against her opening, wet and opening up around him. Felicity sighed and sank back into the pillows. She completely gave up any resisting as he worked her open, the air around them turning thick with the scent of her arousal.  
Seeing her coming undone beneath him was almost enough, almost, but not quite. He still needed to claim, reassure himself that she was his as much as his heart was hers.  
He couldn't rip the condome out of her hands and open fast enough once she held it out to him. 

Sinking inside was so good, so _overwhelmingly good ___he had to stop and breath, because this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this. Angry, fast, that was what he had been aiming for, what he could deal with.  
He drove in fast and hard, snapping his hips brutally. But Felicity was giving as good as she got, biting back with bruising kisses, leaving hickeys down his neck and chest and scratching her nails down his back.  
They were anything but gentle and it was everything he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out angstier than I aimed for tbh and also ends pretty suddenly, but it felt kinda fitting??  
> I'm so sorry that this took me so long to write
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments are welcome, as always :)  
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
